In vehicle assembly line manufacturing processes, vehicles must sometimes be assembled in a manner that necessitates inefficiently performing a particular step of the process multiple times. In ameliorating such inefficiencies, process step rearrangement is not always a viable option because of the large amount of time and costs involved. Accordingly, devices and methods are continually sought to improve the efficiency of existing assembly line manufacturing processes, without rearranging the order of the process steps.